Lies vs Love
by SmileBecauseYourBeautiful
Summary: Kurt transfer to Dalton, but he doesn't know Blaine, and he becomes friends with Jeff, and that is were he meets Blaine, and joins the Warblers. One more thing Blaine has a big crush on Kurt, since the first time he meet him, but Kurt doesn't tell anybody he is gay, because of the way he was treated at his old school, and lies that he is straight.
1. Chapter 1

Lies vs. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt and Blaine would be the main characters.  
Thank you for helping me get started inkinmyheartandonthepage throughout the chapters.

Summary: Kurt transfer to Dalton, but he doesn't know Blaine, and he becomes friends with Jeff, and that is were he meets Blaine, and joins the Warblers. One more thing Blaine has a big crush on Kurt, since the first time he meet him, but Kurt doesn't tell anybody he is gay, because of the way he was treated at his old school, and lies that he is straight. What will happen once Kurt starts having feelings for Blaine? Niff.

Chapter 1: Being bullied

Another day of school were I am constantly being tossed on the dumpster, slushy, or being shoved into lockers. I wish somebody cared enough to help me out, but the only person that cares about me is my father, and he doesn't even know about my bullying problems. Once I walk into the halls of McKinley or should I say hells of McKinley the first thing I felt was like I was hit my and iceberg, than a pain in my backside when I was shoved to the lockers. I knew that was going to leave a mark, but the only thing I could hear was laughter. I was about to stand up when I fell a muscular arm holding, I flinched by the touch already getting ready to get beating up. "Hey, Kurt are you okay... of course your not, let me help you up, so we can wash you up," said Puck. "Thanks Noah, but its okay I can handle it from here." " No Kurt, aren't you tired of being shoved around like you mean nothing let me call Santana so she could help you, while I see what I can do with the bullies,"said Puck. "Noah you don't have to do that" "Yes I do Kurt, okay you know what I won't say anything, but you have to tell your dad, because me and Santana can only help so much, we care about you Kurt, so promise me you will tell your dad tonight" I didn't know what to do, but I knew that Noah was right, "Okay I'll tell my dad tonight, thank you Noah" "No problem dude" "DON'T CALL ME DUDE" "Know there's my princess."

Once I was clean up, and redressed I headed to my second period class, since I didn't make it to my first period class. After that everything went fast for me until it was time for lunch, which I have with Santana, and Brittany. "Hey Satan, Boo,"I said. "Hey Porcelain, I heard what happened to you in the morning are you okay,"said Santana. "Yes, I'm fine, Noah told me that I should probably tell my dad of my bullying, what do you think I should do."  
"Well, I think you should tell your dad, maybe he can find I way to resolve everything for you"  
"Yes Boo, I don't want the bad people hurting your soft skin,"said Brittany.  
"Okay, once I get home I'll tell my dad, but I don't think he will be able to resolve anything, because teachers notice my bullying but they don't do anything about, well I gotta go, I'll see you guys at glee." "Bye"

During French I was thinking about my problems with this school, nobody cares about me, and I don't have any friends except Santana, Brittany and Noah, but they can't always help. I just wish I could start over, and not come out of the closet, until college if its possible. Once the bell rang to signal the end of class I started walking to glee club. Ever since I joined this club, the only thing I look forward to is signing, but Mr. Schuster doesn't even know how to use my talents as a countertenor, and besides he always gives the solos to Rachel. I went to set all the way to the back of the class, were Santana and Noah usually set, until it was time for class. Once everybody sat down Mr. Schuester came in to announced a new assignment.  
"Okay guys I have a new assingment for you guys I will pair you guys up to sing duets for the class, and whoever wins will get a solo, or duet for Sectional, I have the list on the board so go ahead and pair up,"said Mr. Schuester.

I started walking to see who I was paired up with, I really hoped that I wouldn't get a guy that wasn't Noah. But I couldn't believe once I saw the pairs I felt like I was going to explode form anger, I knew I was invisible to this club, but I thought Mr. Schuester would at least realize I was here.  
PAIRS FOR DUETS  
Rachel, and Artie  
Tina, and Mike  
Mercedes and Santana  
Brittany and Puck  
Finn and Mr. Schuester  
Sam and Quinn

That was the final straw for me, I knew I was invisible for some, but even for the teacher that was supposed to care of us, I couldn't believe, and I didn't know what to. I was about to leave when I heard somebody calling, it was Santana. "Hey Porcelain, were are you going" "Home, Mr. Schuester doesn't care about me he didn't give me somebody to work with for the duets"  
"Oh hell no, maltito sea lets go talk to him, so you can work with Finn,"said Santana.  
"Okay" we started walking to Mr. Schuester. "Hey Mr. Schu you didn't give Kurt a parter for this assignment,"said Santana.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Kurt I forgot about you, Finn do you want to work with Kurt,"said Will.  
"Mr. Schu is it okay if I kept working with you, I don't really get along with Kurt,"said Finn.  
"Kurt I'm sorry but I don't have anybody for you to work with, maybe you work by yourself."  
I couldn't believe it I knew me and Finn don't get along. Ever since we became step brother he ignores me like the plague, and I now its because I'm gay.

I decided to go home, but first I stopped at the Lima Bean. Once i got inside I felt like home, because at least here I can be myself, and sing on the little stage every Saturday night. Not many people know about the Lima Bean, and that people that know, don't really care that I'm gay. I went to order my coffee "I want a..." "Kurt I know your coffee, and I already have it done for you, here is a Grande nonfat mocha,"sand Emily. "Thank you." I started walking to my car, and thinking about what I was going to tell my dad. When I brought the cup to my mouth to sip on it, I realized that Emily wrote a little note that said Stay strong and have courage. Emily is a women in her late 30s, and she is like a mother to me, I tell her my problems, and we even discuss the new fashion trends. When I got home I saw that my dad was home.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Sorry it took me so long I will try and update twice a week, because I have a project to do before I get back to school.**

**-Blaine will be introduced in the next chapter. **

Chapter 2: Telling Burt

Once I got inside I heard my father watching football in the living room.

"Dad I need to speak to you"

"Yea, what's wrong Kurt," Burt said.

I was staring at my shoes, I did not know how to approach the topic of my bullying, and I couldn't back down, because he needed to know.

"Dad, I have a problem at school, and I know I should have told you sooner, but I did not know how to approach the topic, because of your heart attack, and and..."

"Kurt, what's the matter your scaring me"

"I'm being bullied at school, and it's getting worse, I have bruises in my back, and I don't know what else to do," by this time I was already crying, until I felt a pair of arms hold me.

"Son, why didn't you tell me, we could have solved this right away, what about about Finn, hasn't he helped you out during school, or what about your friends kiddo."

"Dad if only you knew, Finn doesn't see what happens to me during school hours, and if he does he ignores me just like every single person in New Directions except Noah, Santana, and Brittany."

"You know what kid, I'll see what I can do, and we will talk about it during dinner, okay, now go to your room while I make some phone calls."

"Okay" I started walking to my room, I know my dad would be able to work it out, but sometimes I wish I didn't have to give him any more troubles than what he already has, I sometimes wish I were straight, then everything would be easier. I started chatting to Brittany about her cat, until I heard dad call me and Finn for dinner. Once we were all seated my father got our attention, or at least mine, because Finn was stuffing his mouth with food.

"Okay Kurt, I talked to Carole and we found a solution,"said Burt.

"What are you guys talking about,"said Finn while talking with his mouth full.  
"Well since Kurt has been bullied me and Carole decided to transfer Kurt into another school"

"Well, sweetie your dad told me your problems at school, and I did a little investigation, and found some brochures, and we already called the school which you will be attending to,"said Carole.

"And were is Kurt transferring to,"said Finn.

"Dalton Academy has a no bullying policy, and has a better teaching credential. You will start going to that school by Monday, and you start packing, because it is an hours drive fro home, so we decided that you will board at the school,"added Burt.

"What, Kurt can't leave what about the New Direction, we won't have enough people to be able to compete without you,"said Finn.

I can't believe Finn would worry about his stupid instead of me, but I guess he only cares about himself, even though we are step brothers.

"Finn, maybe if you would have taken care about Kurt, like a brother is supposed to be, we wouldn't have a problem," yelled Burt.

"It's not my fault he brings attention to the people by wearing girly clothes," yelled Finn.

"That's enough Finn, respect your brother next time now go to your room," said Carole.

Finn was bout to yell something back, but he didn't want to get more trouble than what he already was so he stomped to his room instead.

"Okay Kurt like we were saying, since today is Thursday tomorrow you will go to school, and say you good byes to your friends, and when you get home you will start packing,, because on Sunday morning you are living to go to Dalton," Burt said.

"Okay thanks dad, I don't know what to say, except wonder were you got the money, all that should cost money." I told my father.

"Well Kurt you have a high GPA so that wasn't so hard, and I have my ways."

I gave a hug to Carole and my dad, hoping that this would be the end of my bullying, maybe it won't be so bad any more. That night I went to sleep with a huge smile, but deep down I knew something was going to happen tomorrow.

The next morning I woke fresh and early to go to school, I knew that my hands won't have any problem with me going to a school were I won't be bullied, but the rest of New Directions will. I was dreading to go to glee club, but I knew I had to.

Classes went by fast, so it was finally time to go to glee club, before living to go to school I told Finn not to tell anyone, and hopefully he didn't. Once I walked inside I noticed I was the last one to come in, I happily took my seat next to Noah, while waiting for Mr. Schu to start the class. Once I saw Mr. Schu turn to us I knew it was time to say something, so I raised my hand.

"What's up Kurt," said Mr. Schu.

"Mr. Schuster I want to say a few words to the glee club," I said.

"Hurry up Kurt I need my spotlight back,"yelled Rachel.

"Shut it man-hands," yelled Santana.

"Guys I'm transferring schools, so today is the last day I will come to this school"

"Kurt you can't go, without you I won't be able to show off my talent in Sectional, we already passed Regionals,"cried Rachel.

"Hobbit Kurt is being bullied, and we still have months for us to go to Regionals, we can find somebody else, but I know all of you guys have realized that Kurt is bullied and it is better if he transfers to a better school"

"Thank you Santana, and yes I will be transferring to a better school, that a none bullying policy" I said.

"I still think Kurt is a traitor for leaving us in a time of need,"yelled Rachel, and soon everybody was agreeing except my friends. I knew that this was going to happen but I didn't care.

My friends stood up and hugged me wishing me good luck, and promising to go to my house before I would leave. Then I decided to walk out of the class. I went to the Lima Bean, and walked straight to Emily.

"Hey Emily"

"Hey Kurt I have your coffee ready for you" "Thanks"

I sat down on one of the tables once my coffee was ready, and then saw that Emily was going to sit next to me.

"So I see that your smiling, what's up"

"Well I'm transferring to another school were hopefully I won't be bullied,"I said smiling.

"That's wonderful, but you should still be careful, because everywhere you go their will be people that don't like your lifestyle"

"I know Emily sometimes I just wish I weren't gay, but what can I do about it"

"I don't know what I can say sweetie, but if you were able to start from scratch you could change who you are."

"That's it I know what I'm going to do, thanks Emily I hope I can visit soon,"I said.

On Sunday morning I was waiting for Santana, and Brittany, since Noah couldn't make it. I had a plan I needed to discuss with my friends. Since the talk with Emily I have decided that I would become a different person, but not to different of course. Soon I heard a knock, and before I knew it a had an arm full of Brittany.

"Hey boo" "Oh Dolphin I'm going to miss you" "Me too Boo."

"So Lady Lips, what do you want to do before you leave for Dalton,"said Santana.

"Santana, I need your help I want to act straight"

"What are you talking about?"asked Santana.

"Well you know that I won't be entirely safe in Dalton so I was thinking of acting like I am straight, but just look at me I look totally gay"

"But isn't this walking back in the closet, and lying two things I know you hate"

"I know but the thing is I won't say "Hey I'm gay" I'm just going to act as straight as I can, Do you think I could do it?"

"Well if anybody can, you can, and if anybody is bothering you, or you need help you can come to us, Okay"

"Thank you so much"

After our conversation we ended up having a girls night until my dad was ready for me to leave so I could make it before dinner. Once I said my goodbyes, I left with my dad. I knew it was about and hour away so I drifted of to sleep, and once I woke up the first thing I saw was a building, that I knew was **Dalton Academy**.


End file.
